


No room for love

by Rottenfawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: His father always said he was such a pretty child. [Please mind the tags.]
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	No room for love

_His father always said he was such a pretty child_  
The words, praises decorated with mockery and poison, being whispered in his ear.  
The hot breath on his neck accompanied by the foul stench of alcohol.  
It was only a foreshadow of what would come soon.

_He took the innocence he couldn't get from the whores_  
The man didn't want to be surrounded by filth anymore.  
He wanted to get a taste of the purity he wouldn't find anywhere else.  
The thought of destroying something so utterly valuable turned him on beyond belief.

_The lies he told were eaten up by his son_  
"You carry the guilt." He told him while opening his belt.  
"You have to make up for how unlovable you are."   
The man knew how much Valentino longed for validation.  
He was such a wounded child, searching for the love he would never get.  
It brought his father utter joy.

_The screams never bothered him_  
Grown up in chaos himself, he was only accustomed to it.  
He was damaged beyond repair and would take his role as destroyer gladly.  
There was no need to tell himself that the drugs and alcohol that fueled his system were the cause of his behavior; it was him.

_The light disappeared and was replaced with darkness_  
Whenever he left the room, not bothering to look back at the small figure, all the anger and pain that hurt to the core was gone.  
Instead, he felt a deep peace, knowing that Valentino once again suffered by his hands.  
The man chuckled, and as he looked at the mirror, his grin faded as the monster greeted him.  
He turned away, but the disgust didn't leave.  
It had to be numbed again.

\- - - - - 

"You never listen to me. Even after all those years, you still didn't learn your place, you little shit."  
The words were hissed between clenched fangs and the sound of harsh thrusting.  
Valentino was enraged because of the way Angel looked at him.  
A simple whore, worth nothing by himself but how worthy the Overlord allowed him to be, still had the determination and fire in his eyes he didn't remember to have.  
Oh, how he hated it.  
With shaky breaths, he let go of him, not able to finish or receive any kind of pleasure of this.  
"Stay where you are. I am not finished with you. If you even dare to step outside, I'll make sure that you will never be able to do so again."  
Angel didn't stop him and made no noise when the door closed, but the Overlord knew that he was far from broken.  
It scared him how emotionally strong the demon was.  
He hurried to the bathroom to take off his glasses and splash some cold water in his face.  
Slowly, he raised his head, and his eyes met the ones of his reflection.  
It morphed into the monster he was so familiar with.  
"You are just like your father."   
The voice of his mother repeated the sentence in his head, over and over, and this time, he couldn't strangle her to make her shut up.  
His fist hit the glass and shattered the surface into a thousand little pieces, but the pain of the sharp edges cutting his flesh was nothing compared to the pain that embraced his soul.


End file.
